Who's Afraid?
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: AU: Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything, the Big Bad Wolf could want. Klaroline based off the film Red Riding Hood (2011). Better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This AU is based on the film 'Red Riding Hood' starring Amanda Seyfried. If you have seen the film then you will know the basic storyline, if you haven't I recommend it. The film is amazing. Could contain some possible spoilers for the film. It will be in Caroline's POV as she will be Valerie. The POV will be most of what Valerie says in the film.**

**Rated M for blood, violence and possible mature contents.**

**This chapter is an example of what is to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, TVD or Red Riding Hood.**

There I was, a little 6-year-old blonde girl, running through my village with a bucket to get water.

"Full moon. Lock up tonight." Reeve, a man my father knows, said to his co-worker. "Better the wolf takes the pig than you."

I stared curiously at a girl who was crying, for her pig was going to be slaughtered for dinner.

We lived on the edge of a dark forest. Few knew our village by name, but many had heard of the terrible things that happened there. My mother always told me, "Don't talk to strangers. Go get water and come straight home." I tried to be a good girl and do what she said.

"Caroline!" 10-year-old Klaus, my only friend at this point said as he jumped down into the stream, landing in front of me.

Believe me, I tried.

"Let's go." Klaus would say, taking my hand and helping me out of the stream. We ran into the meadow, where we went all the time.

"You expect me to kill a bunny!?" The younger, less understandable me would exclaim whilst staring at the snow-white furred rabbit, caught in the trap.

"How else do you expect us to get meat, Caroline?" Klaus would always say, pulling out a knife. "Here," he handed me the knife. We crawled to the trap and took it off, I always picked up the rabbit and petted it. Klaus was always hesitant when he held the knife to the rabbits throat, it squeaked in fear. "You do it," he'd quickly say. Then we'd have a 'you do it' 'no, you do it' argument.

I know good girls aren't supposed to hunt rabbits or go into the woods alone. But since we were kids, he always had a way of making me wanna break the rules.

Now, here I am. 18-years-old, Caroline Forbes. Blonde curls, blue eyes, red rose lips. Watching Klaus hard at work, along with my father; Bill.

"Klaus, we're going to go eat now." Elijah said; Klaus, now 22, jammed his axe into the broken tree and followed Elijah.

Quickly, I sneakily ran and grabbed the axe. Taking it with me, I ran past two white horses and hid behind a tree. I always played games like this. Taking the axe and hiding; Klaus always found me.

"I know you're there, Caroline." Klaus said as I jumped out from behind the tree. "You always are."

"What if I'm not one day?" I ask with a smirk. "What if one day I just disappear?"

"I know you wouldn't ever do that, Caroline." Klaus smirked; it's true, I wouldn't. "Why are you so happy? Are you happy about being engaged to Tyler Lockwood?"

Wait, what? My expression was a shocked one. "What? But... But I don't love Tyler! I can't marry someone I don't love."

"Then run away with me," Klaus suggested. "I can take you many places, Caroline. We can go to the mountains. Or be more adventurous and make our way to Rome. Paris. Tokyo." I started laughing; this was one of the reasons I loved him.

"It would take ages to get there." I replied as I glanced towards the two horses.

"Then so be it," a courageous grin appeared on him, "we would be together."

"It-" I was interrupted by the sound of a loud horn. "The wolf..." I gasped out. My only fear was the wolf.

We ran back to the village immediately, everyone was frantic with hysteria. I saw Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah – my three best friends – stood together in tears. "Who did it get?" I ask as I run up to them. They were hesitant to reply. "Who did the wolf kill!?" I demanded.

"Caroline..." Elena said through tears. "It's Sophie... The wolf got Sophie. I'm so sorry, Caroline."

I ran into the opening, where everyone was surrounded around my parents. Everyone moved out the way, my mother glanced at me with tears in her eyes and moved out of the way, revealing my sister. My Sophie, who was lying with a pool of blood surrounding her. I ran over to her body, tears filling my eyes. "No, no, no..." I muttered to myself, moving her hair out of her perfectly heart shaped face. "Sophie!" My mother and father knelt beside me, putting their arms around me. No form of comfort would fix what the wolf has done. The wolf has killed my sister.

As everyone mourned, cried in horror or held their young ones out of fright, soft but cold flakes fluttered to the ground. Snow had started falling around us, causing the air to become cold very quickly.

I could tell that this was not the last of the lives the wolf would take.

The question is; who is this wolf?

**vVv**

**I know this chapter was short, I just want to see if it will work out first. To make things easier to understand, I'm going to put here who is who – the mains anyway.**

**::Claude and her Grandma will be OC, as will a few other various characters::**

**Caroline Forbes as... Valerie**

**Niklaus Mikaelson as... Peter**

**Tyler Lockwood as... Henry**

**Elena Gilbert as... Roxanne **

**Rebekah Mikaelson as... Prudence**

**Bonnie Bennett as... Rose**

**Elizabeth Forbes as... Suzette**

**Bill Forbes as... Cesaire**

**Alaric Saltzman as... Father Auguste**

**Mikael Mikaelson as... Father Soloman**

**Carol Lockwood as... Madam Lazar**

**Richard Lockwood as... Adrien Lazar**

**Kol Mikaelson as... Captain**

**Finn Mikaelson as... Captain's brother**

**Only first names will be used in this story due to the Mikaelson's not being one whole family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As one reviewer (you know who you are!) pointed out, the Mikaelson's being one big family would be extremely fun. Going with that idea, the Mikaelson's shall be a family.**

The night of Sophie's death was a cold on; it was upsetting and depressing. My family were mourning and my Grandma was even on her way over. By now, the snow had settled; it was so deep it was up to my ankles.

"Why was she out on a wolf night?" I could hear my Grandma say; I was sitting in my bed, keeping away from everyone. "Caroline!"

I wiped away the tears and ran down the stairs from my room, running up to my Grandma as she embraced me in a hug. "Hi, Grandma."

"Now you listen here, darling. If you ever need to get away to talk or just a bit of peace and quiet, go straight to my house." My Grandma lived outside the village; it was something to do with her beliefs. "I made you this," she smiled a revealed a beautiful red cloak, tying it around me.

"Grandma, it's beautiful. Thank you." I smiled ever so slightly. Our moment was interrupted when the Lockwood's came in. My Grandma put her arm around me, she was obviously against the engagement just as much as I was.

"Hello, there, Bill!" Richard Lockwood said cheerfully. How could he be cheerful at a time like this? It was so rude. He didn't even offer his condolences. Neither did Tyler. The mother, Carol Lockwood, was a lot more understanding. "We're going out to hunt the wolf, you coming?"

"You think I'd say no to an offer like that?" My father said as he grabbed his jacket and sword.

"Why are you hunting it?" I asked. "How do we know this wolf is bad? It may just be protecting itself. It may mean no harm," I pointed out. Despite growing up in a poor village where we tend to slaughter our own animals for food, I never believed in hurting them. Especially this wolf. Yes, I know it killed my sister. That was a terrible thing. My sister was adventurous though; I hate to say it, but if she tried to kill the wolf it may have retaliated and killed her – in self defence.

"Caroline, the wolf killed your sister. Do you really not care about her?" The stupid ass Richard asked. I watched my father, Richard and Tyler walk out to go with the hunting party and kill the wolf.

"I'm going to visit Elena." I quickly said and ran out of my house, tempted to follow the hunters.

"Don't follow us, Caroline." Klaus said, making me turn around. "It's too dangerous."

"I wasn't!" I quickly protested. "I was just going to see Elena."

"Ah, but Elena doesn't live over this way, does she?" Great, now I've run out of excuses. This is just perfect. "You're a terrible liar."

"Well... If it's not safe for me then it's not safe for you, either." I quickly said with a grin; hopefully this has won me my argument.

"You don't need to care about me, Caroline. Care for Tyler. He has a lot more to offer," at this comment, I frowned. "The Lockwood's are rich, they can provide you safety. I am just merely another villager."

"But I don't love Tyler. I love you." I defended; Klaus just walked away. I ran to Elena's, considering she was my best friend.

**This is like the shortest thing I've ever wrote.**

**Basically, this is probably going to be on a – let's call it – story break. Basically, I have quite a few stories and I want to minimize the amount I am writing so I can get them all done quicker. I'm going to try and have this updated by the end of March but if I don't it's probably because I'm still writing 'Just Being Friendly, Love' which is one of my most successful stories.**

**I'm terribly sorry but don't forget to look out for more!**


End file.
